The And - Aang and Azula
by bevesy
Summary: Yes, y'all. Inspired by the Youtube Channel, Skin Deep. This is where Aang and Azula have their little interview, but under alternative circumstances. Hope you like.


"Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

Jin looked at his photographer and good friend, Lee, whose gray eyes reflected the sun's bright glare. The Fire Palace ceiling loomed above them. The gold chandelier gleamed, and Lee's interns had the white curtain set up behind the two ornamented chairs facing one another. The one on the left was reserved for the Avatar, and the right, Princess Azula.

"I just think it's weird that besides all the top notch magazines asking for their pictures on their front cover, the Avatar and his mistress accepted our proposal." Lee whispered.

When Jin managed to sneak in a gala event hosted by Firelord Zuko, he took a chance and approached the Avatar, who had four nobles keeping him in a tight circle. Jin simply asked him if he wanted to do an interview with his wife for _The Daily._

When the Avatar's accomplices sneered, Jin grew dumbfounded when the man still said, "Of course I will!"

Jin laughed at Lee's statement. "She's not his mistress, you dumbass. And calm down, you're just jittery."

"Jittery? We're about to meet the woman who conquered Ba Sing Se!"

Footsteps snuck around. Jin remembered that though no one heard their voices, their guests were currently getting dressed. A few feet away were ten servants and four guards, surrounding the perfectly garbed husband and wife.

Avatar Aang was always a regular in the public eye, but seeing Princess Azula was what Lee called, an 'out of body' experience. Besides the pictures and old war paintings, Princess Azula's cold demeanor was terrifying in public too.

Most people assumed she'd been tall, but Lee was surprised to see her dark hair touching the Avatar's shoulder. She didn't wear black and gold armor like she used to. The new Princess Azula wore robes similar to the Firelady's and currently had her hair down over her shoulders with a ruby gold studded half topknot. Avatar Aang wore his traditional garb. While the Avatar smiled, charming the socks off the interns, Princess Azula quietly found her seat, sweeping a hand over her round belly.

"Let's get started before you ruin my job," Jin murmured.

Avatar Aang found his seat across from Princess Azula. Jin wasn't surprised when his interns looked at the couple longer than they should have.

It was obvious with the way Princess Azula looked out the window, that she did not want to do the interview. Somehow, Avatar Aang managed to make the woman least likely to be pushed by anyone, do this interview.

The Avatar broke many hearts when he announced his legal separation from Ambassador Katara. Jin remembered spitting out a pack of dried prunes when he heard the news. That time, he just started _The Daily_.

A year later, Avatar Aang married Princess Azula, shattering the Fire Nation when Firelord Zuko announced that their union would be a private family affair in the palace. The year that followed after were riddled with political strife between the Progressive Party and New Ozai Society, who had their claws deeply embedded in the Nationalist Party, the birth of Princess Izumi, along with Lady Ursa's and Ozai's deaths.

Jin could feel the princess's quiet stare as he laid cards on the table between the spouses. "Princess Azula, you pick the card here."

"Does he go after I do?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"When will this be done?"

Jin spotted the Avatar winking and said, "We'll be done soon, princess."

He did a few more orders until the lighting was low enough to to capture the interesting couple. He sat far enough to still be within hearing distance, taking out his suitcase to grab a pen and scroll. His years spent transcribing all of the local court's cases helped him capture the tiniest details from all his interviews. Jin signaled the other transcriber to prepare.

"Lighting?"

"Check," Lee responded.

After a few more checks, Jin cleared his throat. "We're all set."

The room silenced. Jin watched the young woman lean forward to grab the first card. Keeping her left hand over her belly, she peered at the card. The Avatar started frowning.

"What does it say?"

"I'm reading."

"Does it take you this long?"

"Shut it, before I castrate you."

Jin grinned, listening to the tiny snickers. Azula took a playful peek at her husband, who scoffed and folded his arms. She read, "If you could meet anyone in the world, alive or dead, who would it be?"

Aang blinked. "...my mother, I guess."

"Do you remember her?"

Jin watched the Avatar shift, slouching his body in the seat. "Not really. I do remember her giving me fruit pies. I think I remember her hugging me too…"

"Do you miss her?"

Aang clicked his tongue. "Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out on things without her. That's why I was a little iffy about you working while I did, especially when our son is coming soon. I want him to not feel like he doesn't see us all the time. If I could, I'd be in the Fire Nation only and not anywhere else, you know…"

Azula slowly nodded. The silence hushed. Jin scribbled, watching her nod for Aang to lean forward and take his card. He read, "What does friendship look like to you?"

Jin watched the princess. She still sat in her relaxed posture, staring at Aang as though he were the only one in the room. "I suppose you taking me out to the market for a stroll. I like pretending we're normal."

Aang laughed. "Oh really?"

"It's my favorite thing to do," Azula said and leaned down to grab another card. She looked at it for a bit before she spoke. "What is the trait you value most in me?"

"Lots of things."

"Only one, dum dum."

Jin sensed that everyone in the room relaxed. Azula still looked tense, but her tiny displays of the pushy taunting friend made the imaginary egg shells disappear.

"Okay. I got a good one." Aang said with a nod. "I love your loyalty."

Azula titled her head. Aang continued, arms still folded and body slouched in a very relaxed state. "When...she left, I felt like I had nothing."

Jin sensed the tremble in his voice. He held his chin, noting Lee taking silent pictures. The guard and servants stationed in their positions peaked forward in interest. "Then one day Zuko just said, 'Come to my place for a break.'"

"He asked me to come stay here for the summer, and that's when he just paired us together to train...like he didn't know what else to do with me." Aang grinned when the corner of Azula's lips lifted.

"You were the most annoying little thing." she murmured.

Aang unfolded his arms and straightened. Jin caught his brows wiggling. "Not little though."

That was it. Azula broke the room with a strange melodious laugh, covering her lips with her card. "Alright, you were of adequate size."

"I prefer a size up."

The room exploded, with Azula fanning herself into a stupor while Aang grinned. Jin shook his head, making sure to scratch off that quote. The world didn't need to know that the Avatar, a peace loving non-meat eater, was a complete pervert when it came to his wife.

Aang grabbed a card. "When we meet our son, what would you tell him?"

Azula clicked her tongue.. Jin saw a slight sparkle in her soft gaze as her hands touched her belly. "That he's a very lucky boy...what would you say?"

"You said it better," Azula scoffed. "But I'd say he's in good hands with both of us. I want him to not feel like he's not alone."

"Of course."

"It kills me when I think of the pressure he may go through, but I try to tell myself that I'll do whatever I can to make it better."

The slumped shoulders the Avatar had made him look bulky, like a silent giant. The child Princess Azula would give birth to wouldn't just be the first child of the Avatar, but the first of an entire race.

Azula smiled. "How does it feel having an airbender coming soon?"

Aang brightened up. "How does it feel having a kid with you? Amazing!"

"Father wasn't so pleased when I told him."

"What did he say?"

"That he would die a failed man."

Aang chuckled. "What else did he say?"

"For us to try again-" Aang bursted out laughing. Jin watched the princess laugh along, covering her mouth with a card. "and redeem his name." Several flashes flickered, capturing the moment.

Aang straightened up and grabbed another card. "Alright, next question,"

Taking another playful look at his wife, he stopped. He almost looked unsure. Aang cleared his throat and read. "How do you feel about mom?""

The light look about Azula's face drowned. Jin almost thought he made a terrible mistake leaving the card there. Azula shifted.

"I understand….a lot of the things she did," Azula said. Jin caught her lips twitching. "And did I tell you about what she said the day she died?"

"No."

"She held my hand tightly like this, " Azula leaned over to hold her husband's hand. "And she said, 'I'm truly grateful for you...I thank Agni for you every night before I go to bed, because you changed me. You changed me for the better, and I am happy that of all the terrible things you did…"Aang laughed. "You picked the right husband."

The crowd laughed gently at how the princess lightened up the atmosphere. The pause forced Jin to tremble inside. Azula tried to released Aang's hand. But Aang quickly took it back and planted a kiss over her knuckles.

"You just made me fall for you all over again."

Azula smiled widely, for the first time since Jin started the interview. "I'm glad, because I'm going to kiss you in front of all these people."

Azula was quick, quick enough for Jin to stare in wonder. The couple already had their lips together. Princess Azula enwrapped her arms around Aang's neck as the Avatar gently lifted her up.

Jin sighed happily. "It's a wrap."

* * *

 **End Note** \- I tried to do the YouTube channel, _Skin De_ ep, justice here. I just love the videos. Hope you like.


End file.
